Caira Diaz
Caira Diaz specialty is healing her fellow Hunters with her dual-mode grenade launcher and providing a speed utility to help catch or escape from the monster. The grenade launcher can produce high amounts of healing or low to moderate amounts damage through damage over time debuffs. Caira is unlocked after completing Tier 1 of Lazarus' equipment. Caira Gameplay Guide: here Biography :"She's smart. She's funny. I like her. Don't tell her I said that." : —Abe Damage dealer, healer. The only hunter from Earth, Caira Diaz is also the only person on Shear with any hope of figuring out what the Monsters are, where they come from, and what they want. Given enough time, everyone believes she’ll find the answers. But there are only five days until the last evac ship leaves, and she’ll spend most of that time hunting Monsters. Caira is the last medic revealed for the main game. With Caira on your team, you will get to the Monster faster, do more damage, and stay alive longer. One can only imagine the confusion at the weapons lab when Caira put in her order for a Grenade Launcher that shoots both Napalm and Healing rounds. As a qualified combat medic, she thoroughly enjoys both saving lives and setting stuff on fire. Her Adrenaline Field is also the perfect pick-me up for an all-night hunt.http://evolvCategory:CharactersCategory:HuntersCategory:Medic Classegame.com/about/hunters/medic/caira Short Story Weapons, Equipment and Abilities AOE Grenade Launcher The Dragon Arms Celestial Survey Multifire Grenade Launcher is a rare and expensive grenade launcher, intended to defend survey teams against new wildlife on newly discovered worlds, through easy shifting of ammunition types. Caira, however, loaded it with two specific grenades: *'Napalm grenades' explode on impact, dealing damage over time to nearby targets. *'Healing grenades' release radial blasts of healing energy for both Caira and her teammates. Acceleration Field Her Acceleration Field generates an adrenaline-boosting field around her, dramatically increasing her movement speed, as well as that of any teammates around her. She will activate it from behind her teammates, pushing them forward. It can also be used for a tactical retreat or to regroup with the team if she gets separated from them. Progression Tactics * Unlike the other medics, Caira has TWO abilities that allow her to heal both herself and teammates. By firing your Healing Grenades on the ground in front of you or teammates , the blast will affect and heal you and your teammates injuries. Keep yourself and your teammates healthy for the best possible chance of success. * Prioritize your healing grenades over your Napalm. Gain a high elevation and coat your team mates in healing dust. * Due to there range Napalm grenades are best used from a distance and or a high elevation. Be careful however as the bright color of the Napalm grenades will be easily visible to the Monster. * The Acceleration field increases your speed in air as well. When This is combined with the jetpack it can be used to extend how far you and your team are able to move through the air. Thus giving you an advantage. * Reserve your Acceleration field when in the Mobile Arena for when the Monster is after you. Activate it and outrun your pursuer. * The Acceleration field Can also be used for a tactical escape if your team is at a disadvantage. Simply deactivate the Mobile Arena and activate the Acceleration field for a speedy retreat. * Caira's healing grenades restore more health than the medgun. Use it to quickly heal your allies. * When launching healing grenades try to stay airborne as this will make it harder for the Monster to get the advantage by pining you to a wall or knocking you backwards. * Light the monster on fire with your Napalm Launcher, as the Monster burns. Heal your comrades while you do damage in the background. Featured Video Evolve_Expert_Tips_for_Success_with_Caira_the_Medic Evolve_–_Caira_Gameplay_Video Screenshots 23Caira.png|Caira Caira.png Caira heals Cabot.png Parnell, Caira, Cabot, Abe.png 2K Evolve caira adrenalinefield.jpg 1397388 386525171505916 2966081299537558882 o.png ResizedCaira.jpg 2K_Evolve_Caira2.jpg Official Media Relations with Other Hunters * Trivia *Caira is voiced by the multitalented Fryda Wolff, who also worked on Evolve as a Sound Designer and the voice of the tutorial. *It's likely that Abe has a crush on her. It's unknown whether or not she returns that crush. *She seems competitive with Val, and occasionally voices the opinion that the Healing field is superior to Val's Medgun. External links Evolve Site References